


Utterly Mad

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [9]
Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Lizy is pregnanted. She needs Oliver to know that, too.
Relationships: Lieutenant Oliver/Main Character
Series: Choices' fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Utterly Mad

She should stop bouncing. This is getting beyond ridiculous. She should really, really think about where she is and how hard it probably will be to get anything done with a belly that huge.

Elizabeth tries to swallow the whole excitement and anxiety down as she knocks at Oliver's quarters. She hears him say "Come in" and she opens the door slowly as if her anxiety had completely sucked her energy out.

As she doesn't say anything nor moves from the door, he looks up from his papers, an arched eyebrow. He blinks as they stare at each other. Elizabeth bits at her lower lip, trying to bite a smile.

His lips twist but he tries to keep himself serious enough.

"What is it?" he asks, a small smile tugging at his cheek.

She slowly closes the door with her back and a smile slowly spreads across her face.

He is now completely enraptured by the suspense. Elizabeth can see by the crease in his forehead that maybe he's started looking concerned, though.

"Is something wrong?" He asks softly, standing up and approaching her much quicker than he wanted to, at least he clearly didn't want to look as concern as he has already looked like.

"Well," Elizabeth lets out, "See, that's the thing. It isn't exactly wrong. It is something big, though, far too big for my tastes in some months."

Oliver's lips move as if he was about answering but his bewilderment didn't allow him to continue. He blinks a couple of times, he opens his mouth again.

He looks down at her, at her stomach.

"I..." he seems completely lost and Elizabeth doesn't really know what to feel about this. Because she has been wanting this future with Oliver, always did.

The bastard had always taken her breath away, made her smile like an idiot for just smiling at her of all silly things. He could take care of his ship and himself well, he got things done, whatever he put his head on.

She has been in love a long while. It was even embarrassing at first.

Especially when she was his prisoner and her heart stubbornly still thought it was okay to beat faster in his presence, to flutter and swell when he acknowledged she was tough and skilled.

Now she breathes deeply, trying to calm herself and maybe take the time off under her own advice because she was a pregnant woman who deserves to have an as good as possible pregnancy.

She was about turning around when she heard him grin. He exhales with an immense grin on his face as he looks up to her eyes, amazed as if she were the most shining and beautiful fairy he has ever seen.

"I'm gonna be--" Oliver pulls her face against his and let their lips smack together, a little bumping at first but sweet and soft at last.

He pulls a little away after a while and, with his eyes still closed, he keeps smiling, brushing his lower lip against hers as if he was teasing her.

"I'm so goddamn happy," he opens his eyes, a delirious beautiful smile on his lips, "I know this is... completely, utterly mad but I'm so so so happy. I could never...Be with someone more worth it doing it."

She smiles too, teary eyed. Her heart hadn't been wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written before the Deal with the Devil chapter.


End file.
